Aladdin: Sasunaru style!
by Akano Akira
Summary: Sasuke,a prince,needs to marry a princess by his 18th birthday according to law in Agraba. Unfortunately for him, he's gay and his overprotective brother refuses to listen to reason. Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Aladdin: Sasunaru style!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: The Aladdin plot and Naruto characters are not mine.**

**AN: Hahahah they were showing the Aladdin movie on TV yesterday and when the part where Aladdin and Jasmine started singing a whole new world I pictured Naruto and Sasuke instead! The plot won't follow the original Aladdin too much.**

**~oOo~**

**Aladdin: Sasunaru style!**

**Chapter 1**

There once was a rusted old lamp. Though dirty and aged, do not be fooled by its common place appearance for like so many things it is not what it is outside, but what is inside it that counts. This deceivingly ordinary lamp once changed the course of a young man's life, a young man who, like this lamp, is more than what he seemed; a diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would be more convinced if you heard the tale? It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose...

The sounds of a horse galloping echoed through the vast and empty desert but soon came to a sudden halt in front of a dark silhouette. A man with white hair and round glasses dismounted his heavily breathing horse and bowed low, his face almost touching the ground on which he stood upon.

"You are late," a sneering and snake-like voice hissed, cutting like a knife through the silence of the desert. His dark clothes camouflaged him in the darkness of the desert, making him more ominous and sinister. Only the whites of his glinting snake-like eyes could be seen under the faintness of the moonlight and that's where the man looked at.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one," the man said sarcastically as he bowed low again, hiding his contemptuous sneer. A high ranking thief such as him should not be doing something as humiliating as this.

Choosing to ignore the tone in which the man addressed him, he said in that slithering voice of his, "You have it then?"

"I had to slit a few throats, but I got it," he said triumphantly and proudly, flashing half a beetle key in the face of the other. He pulled his arm back when the other moved to reach for it and said rather pompously, "Ah ah ah~ the treasure." Before he could receive a reply, the snake-like man's pet snake strike and its tail lashed out to grab the half beetle key it the man's limp hold. It received a pet on its triangular head from its master as thanks.

The evil man took the half of the beetle key from his pet's tail and pulled out another half from his pocket. He gave out an evil, bone chilling laugh while saying, "Trust me my pungent friend, you'll get what's coming to you." With the last of his words, he put the two halves together and they immediately glittered and shone brightly, illuminating his pale and snake-like face.

The gold and very much alive beetle flapped its wings rapidly and flew round the pair a few times before shooting off into the distance. Alarmed at its speed, the snake man whipped his horse to get it moving while saying authoritatively, "Quickly! Follow the trail!" The horse whinnied and sped off, keeping pace with the beetle's trail. Another set of hooves thumped behind him, signalling that the white haired man was following.

Sensing that it's being chased, the gold beetle increased its speed.

"FASTER!" the dark, snake man shouted into the night and his horse obeyed, unwilling to get whipped again. After minutes of chasing, the beetle came to a stop at a large mound of sand. It circled the mound before shooting to the sky and splitting and diving back down again to pierce the sand at two different spot next to each other. The mound shone just as the beetle had done and caved in on itself before erupting like a volcano and forming shape. The ground rumbled and shook violently. A tiger's head with a gaping mouth full of teeth is what became of the sand, with the illuminating beetles as its eyes. The gaping mouth formed a deep but shining cave, probably the shine and glitter from all the gold it holds.

The two men stood their ground, silently awed.

The awed silence was disrupted, "At last. After all my years of searching; the cave of wonders." The glee in the yellow snake eyes could be seen a mile away. His face quickly changed to one of seriousness and he turned and grabbed the collar of the man next to him and said sternly, "Now remember bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasures are yours but the lamp, is mine." He threw the man away from him, towards the mouth of the cave and waited in anticipation. A conspiratorial smile lit his face.

The white haired man and reflecting round glasses approached the cave with caution. He had heard tales of the cave of wonders before but they weren't tales meant for bed time stories. He stepped into the mouth of the tiger but before he was allowed further passage, a breath of wind pushed him out and the tiger spoke in a deep, rumbling voice, "Who disturbs my slumber?"

The thief gulped audibly before answering in a stuttering voice, "I-it is I, Y-Yakushi K-Kabuto. A humble thief." He bowed low for the third time that night but this one more respectful than the previous two.

The tiger continued, unfazed, "Know this, only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within; the diamond in the rough." His warning echoed in the two men's ears. The thief named Kabuto turned to his hirer with an unsure look and a shrug. The man impatiently ordered, "What are you waiting for? Go on!" His snake pet hissed threateningly.

Turning back to the mouth, Kabuto said his silent prayers as he advanced. One foot into the cave and he felt a rushing sense of relief. He was about to advance further but the cave shook and rumbled violently. A loud roar almost deafened him and he trembled in fear. He turned, screaming, to the exit and wanted to flee, but his trembling legs were unable to move like he wanted. Tripping and tumbling unsteadily to the exit, he didn't make it as the tiger closed his mouth and ate him whole.

"NOOO!" the snake man cried in agony at having his attempt to get the lamp backfire in his face. As the tiger sank back into the sand to continue its nap after a hearty meal, its deep echoing voice said, "Seek him out; the diamond in the rough."

The pet snake hissed discouragingly at its master.

Petting the head of his pet, he said in mock comfort, "Patience Manda, patience. Kabuto was obviously less than worthy." The snake gave a hiss that meant "Obviously" in his snake language.

Unfazed, the snake man said, "Yes I must find this one, this; diamond in the rough." He stood silently contemplating his next move before slowly making his way back to Agraba; city of mysteries and enchantments.

**~oOo~**

"STOP, THIEF!"

A young blond man with stunning blue eyes came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the rooftop he was currently on, trying to escape after stealing a loaf of bread. He looked down at the long drop and then back where the guards of Agraba were slowly approaching. He clutched the loaf of bread tightly to his chest.

"I'll have your hand for a trophy street rat!" The severe punishment of stealing in Agraba is the chopping off of one's arm.

Looking at the loaf of bread in his arm he contemplated confusedly and disbelievingly, "All this for a loaf of bread?" Deciding not to dwell on the ridiculousness of the severity of the punishment, the young man jumped from the rooftop and landed on the taut but thin clothes line where multiple clothes hung out to dry. He felt slightly guilty for dirtying and ruining their laundry when he slid and glided on the clothes line like a tight rope before it broke and he swung on them like a tree vine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed as he fell. The long drop gave him a thrill deep in his core and it felt exhilarating to be falling and falling with nothing to hold onto but a thin and weak clothes line. When he finally touched the ground with various colourful clothes surrounding him and on top of him, temporarily hiding him from view of the guards, he sighed in relief. '_Way too much excitement for my heart to take,' _He thought with a chuckle.

He emerged from his cocoon of clothes and immediately the guards took notice of him, "There he is! You will not get away so easy!"

"You think that was easy?" he shouted his reply back, brandishing his loaf of bread at them. _'I could have died falling form that height those bastards!' _Hushed giggles reached his ears and he looked to his right to find various village girls he knew laughing at him. He didn't have time to smile cheekily back at them because the guards have already reached him! The leader of the guards was already giving them orders to split up to make capturing him easier.

Quickly changing tactics, he improvised and grabbed the nearest cloak and wrapped it around himself. He approached the still giggling girls with a seductive yet cheeky smile.

"Good morning ladies," he flashed them his bright smile that always tugged at people's heart strings.

Still giggling, the one he knew as Sakura said flirtatiously, "Getting into trouble a little too early today. Aren't we Na-ru-to." She winked and rested her head in her hands.

"Trouble?" he scoffed pompously, "Heh no way! You're only in trouble if you get caught-" before he could properly finish his sentence, he was yanked by his collar and he faced the angered and humiliated face of the guards' leader. "I'm in trouble..."

"This time-" the guard was interrupted in his speech when his turban was forcefully pushed down to cover his eyes. Naruto looked up and saw his friend, a nine-tailed fox, Kurama. He mewled triumphantly and proudly on top of the guards head, snickering in a foxy way at the disgruntled guard.

"Perfect timing Kurama, as usual," he praised and took off running, knowing and trusting his fox friend to keep pace with him. "Come on let's get out of here! We gotta keep a-" He was rudely interrupted when he bumped into one of the other guards after him and fell to the ground on his ass.

He swung to the side, narrowly missing the sword aimed for his head. Getting back on his feet, he ran up a stack of barrels, all the way to the top. The fat guard swung at the barrels hoping it will make Naruto fall but he only got barrels full of fishes, burying him underneath. Naruto laughed at him before running off again before the other guards find him.

_One jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford._

"And that's everything! Hahahah," Naruto sang to himself as he continued running, congratulating himself on coming up with such catchy lyrics while on the run. _'It must be the adrenaline.'_

He was stopped in his musings again when another guard confronted him. This time he ducked behind a wall of wood, shielding himself from the sword aimed for his head again and ran towards another set of barrels. He climbed all the way to the top before rolling one barrel straight on top of the guards. They were drenched in rum from head to toe. He laughed at their predicament.

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke._

'_Whoo I'm on a roll! What other lyrics will I come up with? Maybe I can be a composer at the side when I become Sultan.'_

The angered guards snarled and glared hatred at the smug young man. They cursed at him.

_Riffraff!_

_Street rat!_

_Scoundrel!_

_Take that!_

Rotten vegetables and fruits were thrown his way. He had a hard time maintaining his balance on top of those barrels. They were getting unstable. He laughed sheepishly.

_Just a little snack guys_

They didn't listen to him as they went to shake the pile of barrels he was standing on to make him lose his balance. He jumped onto the adjacent tall wooden stand.

_Rip him open, take it back guys!_

'_I really hope I don't get caught.' _Naruto cringed at the thought of being sliced open. He jumped off the top of the stand and held onto a protruding piece of smooth wood to propel him to the ground again safely.

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

_Next time, gonna use a non de plume_

'_And I still got it! Hahahah! What's next, O creative brain of mine?'_

He didn't have time to indulge because the guards were hot on his trail again. He ran past a guy trying to walk trough fiery coals while the dumb guards actually walked on them. _'Heh. Stupid. At least that slowed them down.' _Naruto looked back to see them trying to cool their burning feet.

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block._

Naruto continued running till he suddenly stopped because the guards that had split up had cornered him. He looked back and the other group of guards were fast approaching. Looking up he saw a dangling rope. He grabbed it and climbed just in time to avoid getting stabbed by multiple blades.

_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats_

_One hop ahead of the hump_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_They're quick, but I'm much faster!_

He climbed all the way to the top, with the guards pursuing him. He came to a dead end when he saw that he was on an abandoned rooftop. He looked back to the persistent guards. _'Come on Naruto think! You've thought of many catchy lyrics that could really make a cool song but now you need a plan!' _He looked around frantically for something, anything to get him out of this predicament.

In the corner he saw a dusty and moulded rug. _'That'll have to do.'_

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is jump!_

And he jumped using the rug he found as a parachute. He thanked god he and Kurama were light or the rug wouldn't be able to hold their weight. They landed safely in corner of a rubbish dump far from the guards' reach. They were safe.

"Hahahah yeah! And now we feast!" Naruto split the loaf of bread evenly in half with Kurama. He gave Kurama one half and was about to bite satisfactorily into his own half when he looked straight ahead at a heart wrenching sight.

Two very young children were digging in a pile of rubbish for food but all they found were garbage. When the felt the eyes of someone staring at the back of their necks they turned around and spotted Naruto. They cowered in a corner, thinking the blond meant to harm them.

When Naruto saw the two children he didn't have the heart to continue eating. Although he went through so much just to get this loaf of bread, he didn't feel right to eat it all by himself. He looked to Kurama but the fox was growling unhappily and stubbornly. It bit into his half greedily and stared defiantly back at Naruto. The blond shook his head and got up. He approached the two children slowly with his charming smile, not wanting to scare them away.

He held the loaf of bread to them and said, "Here, go on take it." When they held it in their hands, he ruffled their hair as they giggled and walked away. He felt more satisfied and filled then before. _'I can always steal more later.' _

Kurama felt guilty and stupidly selfish now because his friend selflessly gave away his half of the bread. He looked down at his partly eaten bread and all of a sudden didn't feel hungry anymore because the guilt was eating away at the walls of his stomach. He bit the bread in his mouth and walked towards the children. He placed it in front of them and walked away to find his friend and master.

Naruto was standing among the crowd looking out to an outstanding carriage which held the prettiest lady he had ever seen. The carriage seemed to be headed to the palace. _'Most probably to see the prince. He's supposed to get married soon.' _

As the carriage continued on, he stared longingly at it. He didn't want the pretty girl in it, who was probably a princess from a neighbouring state, no. He wanted to be in the position the princess was in. All his life he wanted to know how being rich feels like but it seems like he will never get a chance.

Not wanting to feel any more depressed, he said dejectedly to his friend, "Come on Kurama, lets go home."

Their home was actually a rundown room right at the top of a bulding with barely a roof to shelter them. Naruto wouldn't want to get a better room because it held sentimental value to him and it also has a great view. He pulled back the makeshift curtain which was actually mouldy and moth eaten bed sheets someone threw out and there below him, he could see all of Agraba with the palace right smack in the middle.

"Someday Kurama, we'll be rich, live in a palace and won't have any problems at all."

**~oOo~**

**AN: Whoa I didn't expect it to be that long...I thought it could be a oneshot but guess not. So this will be longer than I initially thought. Look forward to the next chapters~ Thanks for reading=) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Aladdin: Sasunaru style!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Characters and Aladdin movie does not belong to me.**

**AN: All because certain ppl –namely readlife and blackgoddess2k9 *winks winks*- jump started my creativity again I got down to writing *grins* hope you like this chp! Oh! Before I forget, I opened a poll for you readers who desperately want me to finish a certain story. Vote for your story if you want me to make it a priority.**

**~oOo~**

**Aladdin: Sasunaru style!**

**Chapter 2**

"Aaahhh! Waaahhh! Uhuuuh! Bang!" The door to the prince's room was flung open so violently it hit the adjacent wall and shook the whole corridor. The sultan who had heard the commotion and became worried rushed from his chamber only to stop and stare at the bizarre but not unexpected sight. It had been happening for the past two weeks already.

The princess who had come to seduce the prince into marrying her came running out of the prince's room crying, wailing and sobbing her heart out. She wore very revealing clothes that hardly covered anything and her makeup was running making her a really ugly sight to see. The sultan couldn't care at the moment that she was rejected just like all the others that have tried before her. Frankly he was glad she wasn't chosen as a bride because she was not behaving in the manner a proper princess should act.

"That stupid, arrogant prince! I hope he dies a lonely old man!" with those hateful words flung spitefully back at the prince, who now stood leaning by the door with his arms across his chest staring at her emotionlessly, the princess made her departure rather noisily. Her complaints echoed through the corridor all the way to the main entrance of the palace.

With the girl permanently gone, the raven-haired, dark-eyed, pale skinned prince turned to his brother, the current sultan and gave him a deadpanned look.

"She was by far the worst out of all that had come here. Every time it just seems to get more ridiculous. Just leave me the hell alone already, Itachi. I'm not marrying someone out of duty," the prince turned back to enter his room but left the door open knowing that his brother would want to say something to him. His hunch was right as his brother followed him into his room and all the way to the prince's personal indoor garden where the prince then settled down next to his pet lion. The lion gave a contented purr when he started stroking its soft fur.

"It would be so much easier if you just pick a princess for yourself. You don't exactly co-operate much Sasuke. The least you can do is not bitch about every one of them who come here hoping to marry you. Your birthday is only three days away and according to law you need to marry by eighteen," Itachi ran a hand down the front of his face, trying as though to rub out the stress and frustration reflected there. His younger brother was unaffected. He continued to stroke his pet seeming lost in thought.

Sasuke bounced the statement back at his brother, "You said the law states that I need to marry by eighteen. What about you Itachi? You're twenty three now. What happened to your lover?"

A pause and the atmosphere became strained with tense silence. Sasuke felt guilty for speaking out of hand, even if he was justified to do so because he was pissed, and opened his mouth to apologise but he was cut off by his brother.

"He was banished by father Sasuke. I never saw him again."

Sasuke felt anger on behalf of his brother. He never did like his father much though he loved his mother with all his heart. He didn't understand how a woman like her, the only woman he can stand apparently, could love a man like him. They were opposites in every way. He didn't dwell on that thought for long because it still pained him to remember them. Their passing was too sudden.

Another pause filled with silence until Sasuke finally broke it, "You know the type I would choose since you're the same. You should understand how I feel right now. You're a hypocrite if you don't approve of it."

"It's not that I don't approve. I just don't want you to be the source of gossip among our people. No one has heard of two males marrying after me and even then it was not taken well. It will only create trouble and –"

"Then change the law! You're the sultan aren't you?"

"It's not that easy Sasuke. I need a reason to change the law or the people would question –"

"You seem more concerned about the people than me," Sasuke glared at the wall opposite him. He knew that was not true. He knew his brother only cared for his well being but still he was hurting and he wanted his brother to at least understand. No one should be forced to marry someone they don't like.

Itachi sighed heavily. He felt the sting in the words directed at him like acid but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't change the law without good reason or else the people would think he was corrupted and abusing his power. They still couldn't believe his choice to marry another male so many years ago and they still don't trust him as sultan. He didn't want Sasuke to go through the same painful things he did. So the faster Sasuke chooses a bride to marry and assume his role as sultan the better. Another thing was even if he did change the law and Sasuke could marry a prince of his choosing who would agree to it? Their country was conservative and no one believed or even thought of a marriage between two males. No other prince would want to marry Sasuke even if he was good looking and rich. He needed to make Sasuke see that.

Choosing to drop the matter Itachi simply said, "Tomorrow another princess will arrive. I hope this time you won't be stubborn. You can't run away from the law Sasuke. I already tried and it wasn't successful. I was rewarded with only pain."

Sasuke leaned into his pet's belly and buried his face in its soft fur as he listened to the retreating footsteps of his brother. He just wished he could leave this palace and live life his own way...He wished he wasn't born a prince.

**~oOo~**

Itachi paced the front of his throne, still dwelling on the conversation he had with Sasuke. He knew how stubborn Sasuke was and he needed to make Sasuke come to his senses before he does something foolish like he always does when frustrated or angered. Stopping his pacing, he looked down at his ring. It was his wedding ring. Every time he looked at it his heart would give a painful twinge as he reminisced about his lover. The sapphire gemstone in the middle of the ring reminds him of his lover's eyes. His heart thumped painfully in his chest again as he was harshly reminded of how those sapphire eyes glittered with unshed tears when he was ordered to leave and never return. That was the reason why he could not, or rather did not want to, be sultan anymore. He felt cold and empty inside from the separation. He had made a resolution to leave Agraba in the hands of his brother's capable hands so that he could search for his lover.

"Wait for me Deidara. I'll come and find you soon. Just three more days," he brought the ring to his lips and kissed it, pouring all his yearning and love into it.

He was too into his musings he didn't realise or sense the approach of someone behind him.

"What troubling thought has occupied your mind this time my sultan?" the hiss of a snake accompanied this question.

Itachi turned around not in the least bit disturbed by the sight of the man with a giant snake wrapped around him. He was used to this man's somewhat dangerously intimidating aura but he never paid it any mind because he trusted his father's judgement of character. He may not have been a good father but he was an excellent ruler. He was the one who employed Orochimaru as his advisor. Although he could admit that sometimes he felt something off about the man.

"Ah Orochimaru. Yes something troubling is occupying my mind. As you know Sasuke's eighteenth birthday is in three days but he has not chosen a bride."

"Why that is troubling indeed. I would think that he would have chosen a bride by now since all the princess that came here were all such fine, lovely ladies," the advisor named Orochimaru gave a smile that Itachi found was a tad creepy and sinisterly perverted. He pushed it out of his mind however because now was not the time to add more troubling and disturbing thoughts in his already crowded mind.

"I need to make him see sense and hopefully convince him to marry the princess coming tomorrow," he frowned when he thought he saw a malicious glint in the advisor's eyes. It was gone in a moment so he passed it off as his imagination.

"I may have an idea or two but I would expect something in return for my help," Orochimaru smiled too innocently for the sultan's liking and he was more alert now than before. He didn't know why he was so on edge all the time around this man. He knew his father was never wrong in judging character but this man never did sit well with him from the start though he concealed his displeasure well behind his careful mask of politeness. His suspicions were really high but if the man said he could help Sasuke realise his stubbornness was foolish than he was willing to risk it.

"Anything you need if it would convince Sasuke."

Again Orochimaru gave his creepy and slightly sinister smile and bowed low before saying, "Yes, of course my lord. Then I would need your wedding ring."

Itachi stood stunned for a moment. He didn't expect Orochimaru to ask for something so important to him.

He was in a dilemma.

"...I see your reluctance to give it to me so I presume you don't need my help after all," the cunning snake-like man, that was how Itachi thought of him at the moment, was about to turn and walk away but he was stopped at the last minute by a hand on his wrist.

"...I'll _lend_ you my ring. Is that agreeable?"

"That would be fine," Orochimaru smiled that deceivingly innocent smile again which had shudders going up and down Itachi's back in a bad way. He felt something wrong going on but didn't know what. He surrendered his ring and watched as the man left to his own room. He presumed he wanted to formulate a plan in privacy.

**~oOo~**

Once the door to his private quarters was shut, Orochimaru headed to his full length mirror and pushed it aside, revealing a spiral staircase leading upstairs. His snake slithered down his body and landed on the floor with a dull thud, after which it slid its long body ahead of its master leading the way into the secret chamber.

Orochimaru followed behind, careful not to step on his pet. As he walked into the dark chamber, he looked at the ring in his palm. Hiseyes glinted maliciously. He began to craft out his plan as he let out an evil laugh.

"Did you see the look on the fool's face? It's full of painful shock. There's a reason why I wanted this little trinket. It's full of magical energy. Powerful thing this illusion called _love_," he shuddered at the disgusting thought.

"However illusion or not, it will make the search-spell more powerful. This _diamond in the rough_ person will be found in no time," he slipped the ring onto a metal pole and secured it well.

"Manda! To your position!" the snake slithered to its post by the door where a handle was attached to the ceiling. The snake pulled on it, making the wooden ceiling open to reveal the clear sky.

Orochimaru began chanting a spell and the sky began to turn a dark grey. It rumbled and suddenly lightning struck. He chanted louder and louder still until his voice echoed throughout the chamber. All of a sudden, lightning struck the pole where the ring was secured to and it shimmered and shined a bright blue that blinded. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he saw a crystal ball floating above the ring. As he approached it, the surface began to fog and swirl, creating an image right before his eyes.

"Yes, yes I can see it now this _diamond in the rough._ Just a little more and the face will be revealed," he laughed evilly again.

When the image sharpened, he gasped.

"It cannot be. _This _is the supposed pure-one, this _street rat_?!"

He was shocked beyond reason for the boy in the crystal ball was the blond haired, blue eyed _scoundrel_ the palace has been relentlessly trying to bring into custody. In the crystal ball, Naruto was seated in a shabby brick room, gazing longingly at the faraway palace talking to his fox pet.

Orochimaru was in disbelief. That slippery thief was considered _pure?_ The definition of the word has been twisted.

"However the crystal ball is never wrong. The problem is how I will get him into the palace?" he knew this _rat _was really slippery and slick, difficult to catch hold of. He has heard plenty of complaints from the chief of guards, Hatake Kakashi, of how the _brat _was always slipping through their fingers.

Then the idea came to him. He smiled sinisterly.

**~oOo~**

It was the middle of the night when Sasuke's pet lion heard rustling sounds by the palace's high stone walls. Immediately on alert, the great feline got up to investigate. It snuck up behind the 'would-be-intruder' to observe and wait for the best time to spring into action. It could almost taste the large breakfast the prince would give for a job well done at catching the 'thief'.

How disappointing and shocking to see that it was the prince itself clothed in rags and not any intruder. It growled lowly, admonishing the prince who's up after curfew. The prince hearing the growl spun around and shushed his overprotective lion.

"Hush Leo I can't concentrate with you making so much noise," the prince turned back to the wall attempting to climb it to the lowest window. The lion named Leo growled again but the prince ignored it.

Sasuke spotted a tree tall enough that he could reach the lowest window on the wall. Before he could start climbing, Leo bit the hem of his raggedy cape. He turned around and kneeled in front of his lion.

Sasuke patted his head, "I can't stand staying here anymore Leo. I want to go out and see the city before I have to bind myself to a princess and live forever trapped in the palace."

Leo purred and nuzzled his master's hand but it was still not satisfied so it bit Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke chuckled at his overprotective giant cat.

"I'll be back soon Leo. They'll probably find me in no time," with that Sasuke ignored his lion's whining and climbed the tree. Within reach of the window he jumped and hung onto the window ledge before pulling himself up and over the window and landing with a soft thud on the other side.

"Let's get exploring shall we."

**~oOo~**

"Ok Kyuubi. You know what to do," Naruto saluted his friend and prepared to do his part of the 'mission' staying low on top of the roof of the tent-stall. Kyuubi yipped before hoping off the roof and onto a whole watermelon and staying there until it caught the attention of the stall keeper.

"Fresh watermelons! Fresh watermelons! Come and get your fresh watermelons! Nothing is sweeter than fresh watermelons!" the stall keeper was trying to get the attention of passersby. Kyuubi took this opportunity to grab a watermelon with its tiny paws to start rolling the watermelon to the edge of the counter.

The stall keeper soon caught onto his mischief, "Hey you cretin! Get away from my watermelons." He put down the watermelon he was holding and rushed over to the other side where Kyuubi was still rolling the giant green fruit away.

Meanwhile, Naruto took this chance to snatch a watermelon since the stall keeper was distracted. He jet the moment no one was looking. Kyuubi seeing as his friend successfully got their breakfast stopped rolling the watermelon he had and ran away from the angered stall keeper.

"Stupid cretin," the stall keeper cleaned his watermelon and continued with his business without suspecting a thing.

Kyuubi met up with Naruto and they dug into their meal, "Hahahah! Nice work Kyuu!"

While they ate they could hear the bustling of the market place. Shops selling all kinds of nuts, jewellery, fish and there was even an entertainer showing off his fire-breathing skills.

"Hey kyuu are you still hungry? Let's go grab some apples ya," Kyuubi yipped and followed his friend.

Naruto climbed the stall and sat on the roof waiting for his chance. Kyuubi too was about to work his magic. However they never got the chance.

"I hope you're going to pay for that, you thief!" Naruto and Kyuubi grabbed onto the canvas the roof was made of and held onto it tightly. The angered fruit seller was so mad, he shook the tent. Naruto looked over the edge to see what rubbed the seller the wrong way. He saw a teen around his age, maybe a year older, was standing his ground against the furious fruit seller. Naruto was instantly captivated by the teen's intense dark eyes that shone with indignation. He also guessed the guy didn't go out much seeing as he was seriously pale. Naruto decided to see how the events will unfold.

"What did you call me? I demand you take that back," where did this asshole get off with calling him a no-good thief?! Sasuke just felt sorry for the boy who looked hungry and just grabbed an apple off the counter to give it to him. He didn't steal it.

"Well aren't you all high and mighty. You're a thief until you pay for that apple," the fruit seller was relentless.

"If it's money you want I have loads back at the palace -"

"If you can't pay up then you'll have to give your arm instead," the fruit seller grabbed his knife and swung it at Sasuke. The undercover prince dodged and glared at the psycho seller. The seller attempted to de-arm Sasuke again but he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

The seller turned around to be face to face with the street rat himself.

"I'm terribly sorry that my friend here caused you problems my good sir but you see he couldn't help it. My friend's a little crazy," Naruto smiled his most charming grin while pulling the knife away from the seller's slackened grip.

"_Excuse m_ -" before Sasuke could defend his sanity, he was harshly nudged at his side and the blond stranger hissed at him to play along.

"Your friend you say? He implied he lived at the palace," the seller was suspicious.

"Hahahah, he thinks his home –which is just a rundown room– is the palace," using the sellers distracted state, Naruto pulled out an apple from behind him and gave the apple back to the stall keeper.

"I am truly sorry on behalf of my friend. You won't see us again I promise you. We best be going now kind sir," Naruto gave a mocking bow and two fingered salute before grabbing hold of the older teen's forearm and dragging him along. They jogged all the way to the other end of the market, leaving the events of that morning behind them.

**~oOo~**

**AN: Well Naruto finally met prince charming! Hahahah! Let me know how you enjoyed this chapter ya ;) More Aladdin: Sasunaru style coming your way next weekend! BBFN~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Aladdin: Sasunaru style!  
>Rating: M<br>Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. However much I want them to be TT^TT Aladdin movie isn't mine either.  
>AN: Eheheh…heh..ahem. Iamreallytrullysorry! I know I said I would update every weekend but straight after I uploaded chp2 my laptop crashed! I had to wait till my dad could fix it cos it's way too expensive to get a professional to fix it and I don't have enough money to buy a new one. I know, bad excuse but I did consider using my school's laptop to write then thought better of it. I mean if anyone found out I write these stuff…omg I cant even imagine the horror! So I had no choice but to wait. He finally got down to fixing my laptop during june and so yeap. I'm back. Some what. Writing and schooling is making me stress! I'm trying my hardest to manage my time well so I'm really grateful that you guys have been patiently waiting for me^^ Anyway as promised from the results (no matter how meager it is) of the poll, Aladdin: Sasunaru style is the most popular so this story will be my priority! YAY RIGHT! <strong>

**ONWARD!**

**~oOo~**

**Aladdin: Sasunaru Style!  
>Chapter 3<strong>

"This should be far enough," night had fallen while the trio had been busy running down alleyways and lying low. They were currently resting in silence on the roof of a dilapidated building after a long day of running from angry shopkeepers.

The silence was disturbed by the dark-haired prince saying, "Thank you."

The fair-haired hobo stopped playing with his pet fox to give his full attention to his other companion. He smiled his sunshine-smile, teeth and all, before getting to his feet and dusting his pants.

"No problem. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

The prince contemplated for awhile. Should he give his real name or not? If he did, the other man might recognise him and send him back to the palace…not that he could even if he tried his hardest. He knew he could take the other on and knock him out before escaping. He looked the other up and down and confirmed his thoughts. The blond was shorter than him but not by much, maybe three fingers? He was muscular but not overly so. His muscles were only visible every time he flexed. His exposed torso revealed a broad, hairless chest and the outline of his abs. He would have looked further but the other was already calling for his attention.

"Hello? Did you hear me?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he waited for the light of revelation to flicker in his eyes or the frantic decision to bow before him. It didn't come.

"See it's not so hard to talk to me right," Naruto beamed at him and walked to the other end of the roof. Sasuke was left dumbfounded. Didn't he know who he is? Hardly anyone in Agraba didn't know his name even though they never see him. His name was well known throughout the entire East region! Yet this idiot seemed to be ignorant of what his name signifies. _'Well, at least I won't have to knock him out cold. Would be a waste.'_ Sasuke was beginning to like the blond's presence. He didn't need to act all dignified because he knew the other wouldn't judge him for not being prince-like. It was a refreshing change. He followed the blond.

"So you're new in the marketplace huh?" Naruto walked without looking to the front. He would come to regret it later.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke looked down at himself, thinking that his prince garment was showing.

"Hahahah you kinda standout you know. And you don't seem to know how dangerous out here can be," the blonde's laugh was really light and free. No inhibitions.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke chose to ignore the blonde's observations. It's not his fault he was cooped up in the palace for like forever.

"My home! You look like you need a place to stay," now it was Naruto's turn to look the other up and down and he controlled the blush he could feel rising to his cheeks. The other man really was captivating, his deep, dark eyes that he could drown in if he looked too long and fair skin was quite rare because most people who live in the desert would be really tan from being under the sun for long periods of time. Even though his clothes covered most of his body he could tell that the guy was strong. He was proven right in the next moment.

Kurama gave a warning yip but it was slightly too late.

"Be careful idiot," Sasuke had barely reacted in time to save the falling blond. While scrutinising his companion the blond didn't see where he was walking and almost walked off the roof! Strong arms held his waist and brought him backwards, setting him a distance away from the edge.

"If you wanted to commit suicide at least do it when I'm not around," Sasuke glared at the other while releasing him.

"Sorry. But hey we're even now. I saved you from losing an arm and you saved my life!"

"That's hardly even dobe. Losing a life has more weight than losing an arm. You still owe me," he gave a haughty smirk that had Naruto turning red. He would say that it was due to indignation and anger at having been called dobe but he would be lying. The smirk seemed to only accentuate his handsome features. He chose to ignore the infuriating teme while he looked for a pole. Spotting several by the edge, he grabbed two and passed one to the Uchiha.

"Try to keep up teme," Naruto announced while Kurama climbed onto his shoulder. With no other warning he stuck the thick stick firmly on the edge of the building and used it to propel himself forwards to the other roof. He looked back to give a smug grin and maybe prepare himself for a laugh but he was disappointed.

Sasuke was captivated by the rippling muscles on the blonde's back as he jumped across to the other roof and would have been impressed by the feat if he hadn't seen it too many times. Itachi and he have been trained in the martial arts and sometimes they would train on the palace rooftops. Heights were no kick for him and so were jumping long distances apparently as he gracefully landed right beside the blond and flashed a triumphant smirk. Naruto's jaw was slack and hanging open. He had never met anyone who could jump like that. Even after all these years of jumping from roof to roof he wasn't that graceful. He prided himself for being agile and light on his feet but even that didn't help him jump as soundlessly and gracefully as the other. The Uchiha was like a big cat! Strong and powerful but graceful and agile as well. Even Kurama was impressed because he started purring on top of the blonde's shoulder and Sasuke apparently heard it because he let out a chuckle. Their reactions were hilarious.

"Hmph showoff…betcha can't do that again. Just a fluke," Naruto was proven wrong for the next three times it took to reach his apartment. By then he was speechless and his face was really red. _'What? He looked really cool while jumping alright! It's not my fault he makes jumping look so erotic. '_

They came to another dilapidated building. This one was higher than the others so they weren't yet at the roof. Naruto left his pole on the ground and another 'thud' signaled the other had did the same. He walked on knowing Sasuke would follow. He climbed up steep stone staircases, careful where he placed his foot in case he might slip and fall again. Once in front of the guy was enough. Sasuke followed and tried not to get too distracted by the toned ass in front of him. Just slightly higher and he'll be nudging it with the top of his head. _'Clean thoughts Sasuke.' _

"Voila! Welcome to my humble abode!" the topmost floor of this building was filled with old cushions in all four corners. The large open window, which was actually a rectangular hole in one of the four walls, was shut by bed sheets that were makeshift curtains. When Naruto drew the curtains it showed a picturesque view of the palace. From this angle the palace really looked grand unlike the view he got when he was inside it, stifling. He joined Naruto on the window and looked out at the world below them.

"You live here? By yourself?" Sasuke was intrigued. He had been prepared to meet the family but guess not. It suited him fine though.

"Yeap, s'just me and Kurama. No rules, no curfew, we can come and go as we please. Not bad if you can get passed the loneliness…I never knew where I came from or who my parents were. I don't even know if they're still alive. All I knew was life in the orphanage where we had to work ridiculous jobs just to get food and life on the streets when I grew too old to live in the orphanage. But at least I survived this long huh! Most orphans in my situation would have been dead a long time ago. Lucky for me I met Kurama three days after I was sent away from the orphanage. We were together ever since. We found this place soon after too. Inconspicuous and it has a great view. Guess my luck is just that good." Even after telling such a heart wrenching story Naruto still managed to smile. Sasuke was silently impressed with this man's will to live and to make a life for himself. Sure it's a life of a thief but it's still something. The man's optimism was also refreshing. Most would be depressed when they're in a situation like Naruto's but he's determination and stubbornness is amazing. Sasuke knew he was lucky to meet a person like him.

"I like the view from up here. It's like my own palace heehee," Sasuke turned to face the blonde when Naruto said that and his eyes widened minutely. The palace lights were like a beacon in the vast, dark desert and the shine from them illuminated Naruto's features. His blue eyes were aglow and his cheeks were rosy, the unique scars on them stretched upwards with his small smile on his full lips. Sasuke's heart gave a skip and he found it hard to look away from this entrancing view. _'This view beats any in the palace hands down.'_

"What d'you think living in the palace is like Sasuke? I bet it'll be really cool! To have unlimited servants and valets!" The change in conversation had Sasuke dropping to earth painfully and he tore his eyes away. _'If you only knew Naruto.'_

"Living there is not that great. Sure there are servants and valets but people tell you how to dress and how to live," Sasuke knew he shouldn't be shocked at the degree of bitterness in his voice but he was nonetheless. Goes to show how much he really loathed it there.

"Nah it can't be worse than here. You're always watching your back and struggling to make a life for yourself. I've been stealing since forever and I never know when I'll get caught and my arm will be chopped off. If I live in the palace, I'll never go hungry again. Kurama can even have his own wing right boy!" he heard an excited yip in answer. He laughed as he daydreamed.

"You're not free to make your own choices there, you just feel so…" Sasuke didn't know where all his resentment came from but he couldn't stop complaining.

"Out here you have to be careful. One wrong move and you're dead. It's like some sick game and you're powerless to do anything because you're…" Naruto knew he was rambling now but he wanted Sasuke to understand where he was coming from.

"Trapped." Both the men said it together and they knew that they were on the same wave-length. _'He's like me.'_ Naruto grinned his biggest grin at finally having found someone who was just like him. He's not alone. Sasuke smiled his first genuine smile that night at finally having found someone who understood him. He's not alone.

"Hahahah so where're you from Sasuke?" Naruto scooted closer to the dark-haired man, using the cold of the night as an excuse.

Sasuke looked out at the palace again and glared, "It doesn't matter. I ran away and I'm not going back."

"Really, why?"

"My brother's forcing me to marry someone I don't like. Hell I don't even know the person."

Naruto was stumped. He wasn't expecting that and he didn't know what to say, "That's erm bad…" Fuck he felt stupid! What do you say in these situations?! Luckily Kurama came to the rescue. Kurama growled and he's fur spiked up making him look somewhat ferocious.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke looked at the fox curiously. Now that he paid attention the fox was one he hadn't seen ever. How many foxes was there that had nine tails huh? The fox had courage and Sasuke knew that if he were ever to meet Leo they'll be great friends.

Naruto beamed and patted Kurama on the head. He calmed down some.

"Kurama said it's not fair," he gave a cheeky grin.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion while smirking, "Oh really? And does _Kurama_ have anything else to say?"

"Erm he er wishes that there was something he could do to help?" Naruto was stressing out here! He knew that Sasuke knew and he was just playing him!

"Hn. How thoughtful. There is something that he can do to help," Sasuke gave a mischievous smirk, one Naruto was suspicious off and it narrowed even more when the Uchiha was beginning to lean in close to him. It was his turn to narrow his eyes but he didn't back away.

"What would that be?" he could feel the Uchiha's warm breath on his lips now and he shivered slightly. He attributed that to the cold of the night.

Sasuke was about to close the gap between their lips when a loud crash had both of them falling off the window and into the room. They hurriedly stood up, muscles tensed to run or fight.

"HERE YOU ARE!" was followed by more crashing.

Naruto saw the guards of the palace and knew that they were going to put him in jail for all the stealing he'd been doing.

Sasuke also saw the guards and thought they were sent by Itachi to bring him home.

They both said at the same time, "They're after me!" then turned to look at each other in confusion, "They're after you?"

A loud and urgent sounding yip from Kurama had Naruto jumping into action. He went to the window and gauged the height from up there. He spied something below.

"Sasuke come on!" the crashes were getting louder, signaling that the guards were getting nearer. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulled him up to the window and said to him seriously, "Do you trust me?"

Sasuke was lost. He didn't like where this was going.

"Sasuke! Do you trust me?!" Sasuke looked at Naruto than the guards and down below. Did he have a choice?

"Yes," before he could finish uttering the word he felt a hard thug on his arm, the one Naruto held onto and then he felt the wind rushing past him as they fell.

**~oOo~**

**AN: Again I am really truly sorry and I'll do my very best to upload as often as I can from now on^^ Leave a review of how you find the pace of the story so far, too fast, too slow? More action? More you-know-what? With that, I'll see you in the next chp~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Aladdin: Sasunaru Style!  
>Rating: M<br>Disclaimer: Characters and Aladdin movie are not mine.  
>AN: *GASP* Whats this, whats this?! Another update so soon?! It hasn't even been 24 hours yet! Hahahah I was bored and my chem revision wasn't going anywhere so I decided to take a break and this was what I did^^ Oh! And some of you were confused by Sasuke's sudden OOCness in the previous chp when you guys thought he said "heehee" but just to clear things up, it was actually Naruto who said it and I already changed the sentence structure so that future readers won't be confused too^^ Thanks for telling me! I don't like it when the characters are OOC too especially Sasuke cos I don't see him as a "girly-boy" if you know what I mean^^ Well that's that so…<strong>

**ONWARD**

**~oOo~**

**Aladdin: Sasunaru Style!  
>Chapter 4<strong>

'_Man…How did my life end up this way? Am I going to be in this cell forever?!'_ Naruto struggled against his bonds, trying to find the weakest point in the chains so he could break himself free. No such luck. The chains were made from the toughest of steel and it was thick and embedded deep into the walls behind him. He sighed in resignation. _'Well at least it I met someone amazing before I was locked up in here. A prince! I couldn't believe it! And not just any prince, Sasuke's the prince of Agraba!'_

**~oOo~**

The trio landed on a mound of soft desert sand and Naruto was relieved his plan worked out quite well and he hadn't killed anybody. He hurriedly got to his feet and dusted his pants because he knew that there would be more guards prowling the streets looking for him. A grunt next to him signaled his dark-haired companion was doing the same. He felt claws digging into his shirt and then the steady weight of Kyuubi on his shoulder. He patted his head absent-mindedly before looking left and right. _'Which way should we go?'_

Choosing to head right he sprinted down the street with Sasuke hot on his heels but when he took the abrupt left turn, he bumped into something hard. He fell on his butt, Kyuubi falling off his shoulder and rolling behind broken pots, but before he could get his bearings he felt strong, muscled arms grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him to his feet. At first he thought it was Sasuke and wanted to thank him but when he opened his eyes he came face to face with the palace guards' captain. He gasped and tried to break free of the silver-haired guard's hold.

"Sigh well Naruto with the endless number of times we keep running into each other I'm beginning to think fate is telling us something. Just stop struggling and come with us like a good boy and we won't hurt you. To the dungeon with you," the guard's captain, Hatake Kakashi, said while keeping a firm hold of Naruto's forearm. The silver-haired man was right though. Naruto and he has been butting heads from the time the blonde was sent away from the orphanage but Naruto has always managed to slip away at the last minute. It became like a game to them, seeing who would ultimately triumph over the other. Names were exchanged and they became somewhat rivals. Naruto knew the guy was just doing his job but that doesn't mean he had to like it. He needed to steal to eat to survive.

"Let him go," the deep growl had both Kakashi and Naruto turning to the forgotten man. Kakashi felt like he should know this person but the hood of the coat he was wearing was obscuring his face too much.

"Forget about me, take Kurama and run!" Naruto didn't want to drag anyone he cared about down with him so he prayed that Sasuke would listen to him and go. He was disappointed though as the other came closer and revealed himself. He heard a sharp intake of breathe from behind him and he was immediately on alert.

"Prince Sasuke," Kakashi felt that he should bow but because he knew the blonde would take this chance to escape he settled for nodding his head.

"Prince?" now this he wasn't expecting. Naruto looked at the dark-haired _prince_ with new eyes.

"Unhand him, by order of the prince," Sasuke glared daggers at Kakashi.

Kakashi was at a dilemma. He decided to just come out and tell the truth, "I'm sorry your highness but this was ordered by advisor Orochimaru. Furthermore, Naruto really had this coming to him for stealing all the time."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Orochimaru ordered this? Something's fishy here. Why would he capture the blonde when by law, the punishment for stealing was to lose a hand? He knew that guy couldn't be trusted.

"Then I'm going with you to the palace to explain to Orochimaru myself."

With that the trio left for the palace, leaving behind a determined fox by the broken pots.

**~oOo~**

Inwardly, Naruto felt he should feel betrayed for having been lied to but then he thought deeper into Sasuke's situation and felt that he should understand where the dark-haired prince was coming from. If he has always been told how to live life from a very young age he would feel powerless too. Knowing how freedom tasted like he knew it was something Sasuke could not resist. So he understood that Sasuke needed to hide his true identity to really feel free. He won't hold it against him.

When they had reached the palace they were brought directly to advisor Orochimaru and the snake man only took a leering look at the blonde before Naruto was sent away. Sasuke had demanded that Orochimaru let him go but the advisor said that it had to be done. A stealing, good for nothing street rat deserved to be locked up behind bars. Furthermore he had kidnapped the prince! Sasuke had growled in his face that no one kidnapped him and that he ran away but the snake man wouldn't listen.

And so here Naruto sat, bounded by steel chains against the wall wondering how long he would survive here. He didn't know where Sasuke was but he hoped that he would visit him sometimes. _'What am I thinking? He's a prince why would he visit a no body like me?'_ He bowed his head in sadness, biting his lip to stop himself from releasing the tears he felt behind his eyelids.

The familiar sound of soft padded feet had Naruto looking up in hope at the grilled window above his head. The furred face of Kurama had him beaming.

"Kurama! Man I'm glad to see you!" Kurama hopped onto the blonde's soft hair and started nuzzling his friend/owner's. He then trotted to the opening of the cell to peep outside.

"Where are you going Kurama?" the smart fox ignored him for the time being. There was only one guard standing outside the cell but the seemed to have fallen asleep. The fox's eyes glinted in mischief. He trotted silently on padded feet to the guard's chair where he was sleeping on and then lifted himself up on his hind legs as his front legs supported his weight against the chair. He stretched his neck towards the keys the guard had hooked at his hip and bit the end of it. Kurama gave a hard thug and the set of keys fell out. The guard, still in slumber land, didn't even stir. With a triumphant soft yip and a bounce in his step, Kurama went back to Naruto to help him out of his chains.

"Good boy! I taught you well huh Kurama," he chuckled when his friend/pet seemed to be giving him the 'Really?' look in his foxy way. With his hands finally free, he rubbed them to get the circulation back and then analysed his surroundings trying to find a way out. He would have used the keys to unlock the cell door but he didn't know the layout of the palace and knew he would get caught again if he were to walk out of the dungeons. _'Man this is gonna be troublesome.'_

A steady hissing sound by his feet had Naruto jumping a feet in the air in shock and slight fear. _'There's a snake in the dungeon!' _ His panicked thought was interrupted when the snake simply slid in a circle around him and Kurama, ignoring the fox's batting paws at his body. Naruto calmed abit. _'Maybe it's not the poisonous kind.'_ After turning three complete rounds around them the snake flicked his tail in a 'follow me' gesture and Naruto was perplexed. Could snakes do that? Deciding to just do it, he followed. The snake took him to the farthest wall of his cell and Naruto felt he was stupid to follow a snake but in the next moment he was stunned speechless. The snake had head butted into one of the bricks of the wall and it came lose. One by one, the rest of the bricks fell away and Naruto was shocked to see the vast desert in front of him.

Stepping out cautiously from the dungeon, thinking it might be a trap, he was relieved when he was entire out of the cell with Kurama by his side and nothing happened. He looked down to the snake to thank it but it had slid further into the desert. Up ahead, Naruto could make out a silhouette in the dark of the desert and walked to it. The person was heavily cloaked and his face was hidden behind a white mask. All that were visible were the man's; he was assuming it was a man, glowing, yellow eyes that were eerily familiar. He put it to the back of his mind when the man began to speak though.

"Well, well, well I see my familiar has been busy tonight, saving a man from certain death in the dungeons," the voice of the man was giving Naruto the chills. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, thank you for saving me. I wasn't prepared to die down there," Naruto gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head, "Erm, I really am grateful but I'll be going now." Naruto had turned on his heel to get back to the city but he underestimated the other man's speed. In a moment the man was standing before Naruto again.

"Don't you think you should repay one for their kindness? Especially to someone who was going to die," Naruto had a feeling the man was giving a nasty smirk behind that mask. A shudder went down his spine.

"…What do you want?"

"A search and retrieve mission. You find something that belongs to me and bring it back and I'll let you go."

Naruto contemplated his options. Actually did he have any?

"If I said I don't want to help you?" he really didn't want to associate with this man anymore than necessary.

"I alert the guards of your escape."

Naruto glared at the man. He didnt want to help him, but he didn't want to be locked up even more.

"Fine. Where can I find this something?"

**~oOo~**

Naruto followed the man deep into the desert. He kept a few distance away, wary of suddenly getting attacked. The trip went on silently and uneventfully with no punches thrown. The man suddenly stopped.

"Behold the cave of wonders," he gestured behind him and Naruto gasped at the scene in front of him. There was a giant mound of sand in the shape of a tiger's head! The eyes of the tiger began to glow and the head even moved for a bit before opening its mouth and showing its sharp teeth.

"Who dares disturb my slumber," the tiger roared.

The man gestured for Naruto to give his name, "Erm it is I, Naruto." He felt the tiger scrutinizing him carefully before he saw the tiger's mouth opening to allow him entrance to the cave. He took a deep breath before stepping forward. _'No turning back now.'_

"The lamp boy, fetch me the lamp! If you bring me the lamp, you'll get your freedom," Naruto waved a hand to signal he heard before stepping into the tiger's mouth with a feeling deep in his stomach that his life was soon going to change.

**~oOo~**

**AN: Well, that's that^^ Review to tell me how you thought of this chp k! See you next chp~**


End file.
